The present application relates to a management device of the emission amount or reduction amount of greenhouse gases that is able to securely collect reliable information relating to the emission amount or reduction amount of greenhouse gases, for example, outside of the home, and a management method.
Recently, there has been demand to suppress energy consumption within factories, office buildings, and households. A system of managing the emission amount of carbon dioxide (hereinafter, also referred to as CO2) is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-199495. Here, although there are greenhouse gases other than carbon dioxide, in the description below, since CO2 is the main greenhouse gas, description will be made with CO2 in place of greenhouse gases.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-199495 is a system that ascertains the emission amount of CO2 and the power usage amount for each position, aggregates the CO2 emission of each position by a management device, and determines whether or not CO2 emission at each device group of each position is equal to or below a target value. The disclosure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-199495 manages CO2 emission in a semiconductor device production facility.
Techniques to manage home energy use are referred to as HEMS (Home Energy Management System). An HEMS of the related art performed measures for energy conservation such as on/off control of electrical appliances such as air conditioners and collecting logs of power consumption amounts and the like. It is proposed that the management of energy is further developed, household CO2 emission is made to be seen as a carbon footprint, and CO2 emission is reduced. In this case, consumption of power generated as renewable energy is treated as if CO2 emission is practically 0.